<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluttershy's House of Monster Boys by FaethS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679601">Fluttershy's House of Monster Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaethS/pseuds/FaethS'>FaethS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluttershy's House of Monster Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alucard (OC), Comedy, Cute, Demon, Half-Vampire, Inu, Kitsune, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Monster Boys, Multi, RH, Reverse Harem, Shapeshifter, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, neko, romantic, romcom, snake - Freeform, vampire, weresheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaethS/pseuds/FaethS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gone rather crazy lately in Fluttershy's world, as a month after she and her friends had graduated high school, the reveal of magical beings in the world from demons, to ghosts, to angels, to half-animal hybrids, had rocked the earth to its core. Many are quite disturbed, confused, and afraid as with every monster person, as many had called them, that was perfectly innocent, there were some that posed as genuine threats to the world. Needless to say, everyone's on edge, but Fluttershy seems to believe there's a chance these monster people weren't monsters at all, just people who deserved kindness and respect like any other creature. It was this belief that drives her to apply to the Monster People Rehabilitation Program, an organization created to intrigrate these people into everyday society. Three days after she sends in an application, to her surprise, she recieves an acceptance letter almost immediately. As part of the program, she'd be moved into a housing facility in the city of Morgana, the center of monster/human society, where she'd be the new caretaker of twelve monster boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fluttershy/OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluttershy's House of Monster Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay... this is it..." Fluttershy softly sighs as she looks out the car window at the large complex she was about to spend her life in for... who really knew how long? She was already this far... why was she so nervous all of a sudden?<br/>
"You should be meeting your charges inside, Miss Shy," the driver says, "You'll be getting a call from the director in a little while as well... we wish you luck."<br/>
"Thank you, sir," Fluttershy says, politely smiling to the driver.<br/>
All things considered, Fluttershy couldn't deny how nervous she was, taking on this huge challenge that few even know about, much less would voluntarily take on if they did. It had been three months since her highschool graduation, being a hero to her friends and classmates, having saved the world from various threats. And yet none of that would prepare her for what was waiting for her in this building.<br/>
Fluttershy had known for a while such things as magic existed, having been blessed with magic from the land of Equestria; the magic of Friendship. However, much more recently, there were supposed reports of other kinds of magic revealing themselves to the world; namely, people with traits of animals, monsters, and mythical beings. The instant she heard of this, Fluttershy took it upon herself to research the phenominon. Before long, her research had her finding a secret organization made to intigrate these lost people into society; the Monster People Rehabilitation Program, or MPRP.  And not long after she found it, the sweet young girl had submitted an application to the organization, seeing it was looking for people who'd be willing to be caretakers for these people. Having spent most of her life looking after animals from cats, to puppies, to owls, Fluttershy was not unfamiliar with caring for the lives of other creatures.<br/>
She never expected the organization to call and hire her so quickly. She was quite shocked, as she was told that she'd be moving to another city, much far away from her home, family, and especially her fellow magical friends. She couldn't help but feel very sad, but never the less she took on the challenge right away, and soon she was on a plane, then this car, and now in front of the large building where she'd spend her days teaching people of all new kinds how to live with humans.<br/>
She was briefed on the basic details; she'd be staying in this government funded complex with the monster people she'd be caring for. She'd be paid for her services, quite handsomely at that, which would namely be providing guidance and companionship to her charges, teaching them about her world, ensuring they wouldn't get into trouble, among other things. She was also told that failure to uphold these duties, as well as breaking a number of rules, would result in termination of her position. At this point, many would back out, but Fluttershy seemed determined, no matter how frightening the situation was, to carry this task out to the end. Taking in a deep breah, she grabs her suitcase from beside her, and exits the car, giving the driver a nod of thanks before they drive off.<br/>
"This place... is much larger than I expected," Fluttershy can't help but say. Needless to say, this government funded housing facility looked very much like a mansion she'd have only seen in movies. There had to be quite a number of people there already waiting inside. Her charges, as well as other caretakers like herself. She puts on a brave smile as she approaches the front door, and knocks.<br/>
Almost immediately she hears the latches unlock, as if on their own. Were they already expecting her? Perhaps they'd be providing a welcome party? Fluttershy slowly opens the door.<br/>
"Hello?" she calls in softly, "This is the new caretaker?"<br/>
Almost immediately she's stricken with awe as she sees the inside. Needless to say the foyar was just as extravigant as the outside was, with shiny, sparkly floors, beautiful vases filled with flowers decorating the room, and a wide, red carpetted staircase that lead up to the next floor.<br/>
Before she could take in the luxury fully, however, Fluttershy suddenly hears running footsteps, and in an instant she feels herself tackled to the floor in a running hug.<br/>
"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!"<br/>
All of a sudden, Fluttershy finds herself on the floor with someone hugging onto her in excitement, and she can see a cute tail wagging on them as well. Finally, the person lifts their face, and she can see a boy around her age with sweet brown eyes and hair that matched his cute puppy ears and tail wonderfully.<br/>
"Are you the new caretaker?! I'm so happy to meet you!" he says, "It's been so long since I've had someone new to play with!"<br/>
"Ahahaha!" Fluttershy chuckles, "H-Hello there! Who might you be? Are you my new charge?"<br/>
"Corey! I thought I've said to be-" Fluttershy sees another young man come in from a hallway arch and stop in his tracks, "... careful..." This one was in very oriental clothing, with a red yukata that matched his red hair that seemed to turn white as it grew out. Along with that he had a pair of fox-like ears, and not just one, but nine tails coming from his back. He looked quite surprised, before melting into a smile and approaching, "Hello there."<br/>
"Um, hi there!" Fluttershy blushes a bit, both the oriental stranger and the sweet boy who greeted her were quite attractive to say the least. Still, she manages to keep her composure.<br/>
"You must be the new caretaker," the nine-tailed foxboy says, "I must say it's quite a pleasure to meet you... and may I say you're quite the lovely one as well."<br/>
"Uh, thank you?... I-I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy's face turns red, "And yes, I'm the new caretaker! Um... can I please stand up?"<br/>
"Oh! Sorry!" the dog boy gets up, "I just get excited really easily..."<br/>
"It's okay," Fluttershy says, getting up, "Who might you two be?"<br/>
"My name is Ichigo," the redhead says, "I'm what you know as a Kitsune. A fox spirit."<br/>
"I'm Corey!" the dogboy says happily, "I'm an Inu. And I'm so happy to meet you and I hope we become bestest friends!"<br/>
"It's wonderful to meet you two!" Fluttershy says with a smile, "I'm so happy to be here!"<br/>
"A pleasure to have you here," Ichigo says with a warm smile.<br/>
"So, where do I bring my things?... Is there a room where the other caretakers are staying here?"<br/>
""Other caretakers"?" Corey tilts his head, "I don't think there are any others here. You're the only one!"<br/>
"Oh? Really?" Fluttershy says with a surprise, "When I saw how big this place was, I figured there'd be more than just the three of us here."<br/>
"Hm?... They didn't tell you?" Ichigo says, "There's more than just the two of us here."<br/>
"R-Really?... How many of you are there?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"Oh! Oh! I know how many, there's... uh, one, two, three..." Corey tried to count on his fingers, seeming to be having a hard time, "Four... five, uh... six... what comes after six, Mister Ichigo?"<br/>
"Let me say, Corey-san," Ichigo says, "Counting Corey and I... I believe there's twelve of us in all?"<br/>
"T-Twelve?!" Fluttershy gasps. She certainly wasn't expecting to be the only caretaker in a house with twelve monster people, "Oh my... I didn't know that there'd... b-be so many... and you're sure I'm the only one?..."<br/>
"I apologize," Ichigo says, "So far, yes you are the only one... but I swear, I'll help you however I can, Fluttershy-sama... i-is it alright if I refer to you as that?"<br/>
"U-Um, okay..." Fluttershy says, trying to calm her nerves.<br/>
"Y-Yeah! I can help you, too, Miss Fluttershy!" Corey says, "Don't be afraid, please!"<br/>
Fluttershy can't help but smile at these two. Somehow their reasurance and offers to help seemed to help make things a bit better, "T-Thank you... that means a lot..."<br/>
"Do you want a hug?" Corey asks, "Hugs always help me feel better!"<br/>
"Um... okay," Fluttershy says. Corey immediately hops into her arms and gives her a good squeeze, his tail wagging excitedly. Fluttershy grins and hugs back, "You're so sweet."<br/>
"Well, there's no point in just staying in this foyer," Ichigo says with a smile, "We'll help with introducing you to the others. Do you need help with your bags at all?"<br/>
"Oh, no it's okay... thank you, though," Fluttershy says happily, "And I would like to get to know the others as soon as possible!"<br/>
"Oh! That's good! My friends Max and Willy are in the other room! Come on!" Corey immediately hops off back into the room Ichigo came in through.<br/>
"Ahahaha..." Ichigo can't help but chuckle a bit, "You'll have to forgive Corey. He's bee the most excited of all of us to meet you, and he's not one to hide how he feels."<br/>
"That's okay," Fluttershy replies, "It's actually really cute."<br/>
Ichigo chuckles, "I can't help but agree with you on that... it is rather endearing."<br/>
Fluttershy and Ichigo walk side by side, Fluttershy still carrying her bags, as they headed to the right of the foyer, and into a lavash looking living room. She can see a loveseat and two sofas, along with two armchairs, all the same color of white and looking so comfy to rest on. In the corner she sees an impressive entertainment display with a good number of consoles used for gaming. Needless to say whoever was funding this pulled all the stops at ensuring that she and the twelve others that'd be staying here would be comfortable.<br/>
"Maaaaxxxxx! Get up! She's here! She's here!" Corey was poking at someone who was laying on the couch. Fluttershy could hear some grumpy growls from whoever Corey was prodding at.<br/>
"Damnit, Corey! I'm trying to nap!" a grouchy, sleepy voice hisses back, "And what do you mean she's here?"<br/>
"The caretaker! She's here!" Corey says, "You gotta meet her! She's super pretty!"<br/>
"Unless she has some fish for me I'm not interested," Fluttershy sees a messy head of red hair and cat ears get up from the arm of the couch and looks, "Huh?... you?..."<br/>
"Um, hi there!" Fluttershy says, "Um, sorry to disturb you, but... yes I'm the new caretaker... and sorry I don't have fish with me..."<br/>
"Hrmph... whatever..." the cat boy says, "In case you haven't noticed I'm a Neko... name's Maxwell, and..." he looks over to the other side of the sofa, where Fluttershy sees another boy with white hair and sheep horns snoozing away, "That's William over there. He's a weresheep..."<br/>
"Um, nice to meet you-"<br/>
"Yeah yeah sure... now can you get this stupid mut to stop poking me before I scratch his eyes out?" Maxwell says with irritation.<br/>
"Sorry, Maxwell," Ichigo sighs, "Corey, come back here."<br/>
"Oh, sorry! See you later Max!" Corey says.<br/>
"Now get out of here before I wake up William so he can bleat at you and knock you out," Maxwell says, "Rule 1. Do NOT intterupt my naps!"<br/>
"Um, sorry..." Fluttershy says softly, "I-I didn't meant to disturb you..."<br/>
"Hmph... whatever... now leave..." Maxwell yawns before curling back up for his nap.<br/>
"I-I didn't mean to..." Fluttershy has a look of guilt on her face. This was not a good omen on her first day.<br/>
"I should apologize on Maxwell behalf," Ichigo says, "Don't take what he says personally... he's like that to pretty much everyone."<br/>
"... um what was that about making the sheep one bleat?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"Ah... William can put other people to sleep with his bleating," Ichigo says, "Very potent, though a good number of people here aren't too effected by it."<br/>
"Really?" Fluttershy tilts her head in curiosity, "Why's that?"<br/>
"Well... I'm certain you've been told about danger ranks?" Ichigo asks.<br/>
"Danger ranks?" Fluttershy tilts her head, "I... believe that was brought up to me when I was offered the job, but I don't know too much..."<br/>
"Ah, perhaps a refresher course is in order then?" Ichigo asks, "Well, a good number of us monster people, as you humans call us, come with various powers of our own. Some are more dangerous than others, so each of us is given a danger rank depending on how volitile these powers could be. Since you're our caretaker, I'd advise to memorize them closely."<br/>
"Okay... what rank are you two?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"Oh! Oh! Can I go first, Mr. Ichigo?" Corey pops up, hopping excitedly.<br/>
"Alright, Corey-san," Ichigo chuckles.<br/>
"YAY! Okay, so I'm an Inu, half human half dog. I'm not really that dangerous, so I'm a rank D, like dog!" Corey says with a huge proud grin.<br/>
"Is that really what the D stands for?" Fluttershy chuckles.<br/>
"D is the lowest danger ranking," Ichigo says, "William, the weresheep you saw earlier, is also a rank D. Maxwell himself is a rank C, but quite frankly he's not much of a threat aside from his attitude and tendency to bite and claw at anyone that disturbs his naps," the group chuckles a bit at that before Ichigo continues, "As a kitsune, I myself am a rank B, which is the middle of the scale. I'm capable of various magiks, including comuning with spirits and as a harvest kitsune my powers also bless the ground I walk on to provide fertile soil and healthy plants and crops... I, uh," he blushes a bit, "have a vegetable garden in the back of the mansion that I tend to regularly."<br/>
"Really?" Fluttershy smiles, "Could I maybe see it soon?"<br/>
"If you'd wish, Fluttershy-sama," Ichigo says, "But for now we should have you see the others... and I believe that Alucard-san and the Prince should be in the dining room."<br/>
"Prince? There's royalty here?!" Fluttershy gasps.<br/>
"Well... you'll see," Ichigo sighs as the group heads to the dining room. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile a bit in a mix of excitement and nervousness. One of her charges was royalty? Her childhood self that read fairytales of princes and princesses was quite excited at the prospect of meeting a real life prince, but at the same time Fluttershy couldn't help but feel herself feeling quite anxious knowing she'd be caring for royalty. As if having to care for twelve monster people on her own wasn't enough, now there was a potential risk of her losing her head if she messed up. The stories her friend Twilight kept telling her of kings who'd murder their wives the morning after their marriages played through her head as she, Ichigo, and Corey made it to the dining room.<br/>
Much like the foyer and living room, the dining room was very extravigant, with vases of flowers decorating the corners, a big table with lots of chairs all beautifully crafted from wood and gold, and at two chairs Fluttershy could see two more boys conversing. One was a blue skinned siren boy in very extravigant clothing, with purple hair that was in a drill ponytail over one shoulder and a crown atop his head. Fluttershy could see immediately this must be the prince that Ichigo had told her of.<br/>
"Alucard, my friend, as an Atlantian prince I must say that you should hold up your title with more pride!" the prince was talking with the other one, a boy with pale skin and blonde hair that sat very sadly beside him.<br/>
"But I never... ah!" the sad looking one gasps as he sees Fluttershy, "A... Are you a human?"<br/>
"Um... yes? Hello," Fluttershy waves, "I-I'm your new caretaker? I'm Fluttershy..."<br/>
"Ah! Finally!" the prince stands up, "You've taken so long to get here."<br/>
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" Fluttershy gasps.<br/>
"Hush! I am your Prince, and you shall not speak unless I ask you to, understood?" the prince says.<br/>
"I... yes, your highness..." Fluttershy meekly says, shaking in her boots.<br/>
"Triton, why are you being mean to her?!" Corey asks.<br/>
"Ugh, who let the small mut in here?" the prince huffs in disgust at the inu.<br/>
"Triton-san-" Ichigo tries to speak.<br/>
"Excuse me, use my full title please Ichigo," the prince says.<br/>
"... Prince Triton of Atlantis..." Ichigo sighs, "Me and Corey have been guiding Fluttershy around this house. This is her first day here and we need to ensure she's welcome here as our caretaker."<br/>
"... Very well," the prince sighs and looks to Fluttershy, "Well, to briefly introduce myself, I am Prince Triton of Atlantis. I am a siren who is a rank A, meaning that you must absolutely listen to what I say or I will have no qualms on using my powers to ensure you'll never walk in these halls again. And while many may call you "caretaker" to me you are naught but a servant. So long as you stay out of my way and do as you're told, I MAY come to remember your name, but until then you are but one of the rabble I'm forced to be around."<br/>
"Um... yes, sir," Fluttershy says.<br/>
"AND I must ask that you call me by "Your Highness.""<br/>
"Y-Yes, your Highness..." Fluttershy says softly and meekly, before looking to the other boy that Triton was sitting beside, "A-And what about you?"<br/>
"M-Me?... um... I am Alucard the Seventh. I'm a half vampire, and much like Triton, I'm also an A rank."<br/>
"Um pleasure to meet you, Alucard," Fluttershy says with a smile.<br/>
"... Nice to meet you too," Alucard replies with a sigh.<br/>
"Why does he get to just call you by your first name, if you don't mind me asking your highness?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"I thought I said not to speak unless I tell you to... well, since you asked politely I suppose I'll humor your question," Triton huffs, "Alucard is the seventh half vampire born in his family line, and as such has been named after the original son of Dracula, meaning that he's one of the few people that's at an equal level with yours truly."<br/>
"... I think I understand," Fluttershy says, "Thank you, your highness."<br/>
"You're welcome. Now, I believe you still have yet to meet the others, so off you go. I will be asking that you come to me for your first asignment once you're properly acquainted with the rest of the residents here and are settled in your room," Triton says, "I will require someone to shine my boots after my afternoon walk in the garden, and soon you will need to prepare dinner. I do hope that you actually know how to cook proper meals?"<br/>
"Um, yes?..." Fluttershy says nervously.<br/>
"... I'll be the judge of that after a while. Now tut tut, off you go!"<br/>
Fluttershy backs away with a slight frown, Ichigo and Corey following close behind.<br/>
"He... um..." Fluttershy mumbles, trying to think of something to say.<br/>
"He's a meaniepants!" Corey huffs.<br/>
"That... wasn't what I was going to say," Fluttershy replies.<br/>
"He's not a very sociable person," Ichigo sighs, "You don't need to pretend that he's nice."<br/>
"I just don't want to be rude..." Fluttershy says softly.<br/>
"But he was really rude!" Corey pouts, "Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can be such a poopyhead!"<br/>
Fluttershy tries her hardest not to laugh at that comment.<br/>
"There's a smile," Ichigo says happily to Fluttershy, "I think next up we should head to the library. If I'm right Alexander should be in there."<br/>
"What's Alexander?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"Oh he's a ghost!" Corey says, "But he's really shy, too. I hope we don't spook him too much."<br/>
"It should be fine," Ichigo says as he bring Fluttershy to the foyer stairs and climbs up to the second floor. Fluttershy sees a beautiful chanelier hanging above the first floor, and getting a better view of it showed how extravigant it was. Soon she's brought to a large wooden door. Ichigo smiles as he opens it for her. Fluttershy gasps softly as she looks in, seeing rows and rows of shelves filled with books of all kinds! If Twilight could see this she'd absolutely lose it, and probably would lock herself up in here for days on end, knowing her. However, at the same time she feels a weird chill come from inside.<br/>
"Oh... is it me or is this place cold?" Fluttershy shivers.<br/>
"I can keep you warm!" Corey says as she hugs onto Fluttershy.<br/>
"Ah!" Fluttershy squeaks.<br/>
"EEK!" Fluttershy hears a startled sound come from inside.<br/>
"It's okay, Alex-san! It's just us!" Ichigo calls in.<br/>
"I-Ichigo??" Fluttershy hears a soft squeak from inside the dark library as a face peeks in from the shelves... and then phases right through them, "Oh... s-sorry you startled me..." Fluttershy gasps softly as she sees the floating young lad in front of her. From the transparency of it, she could see that they had purple hair and greyish skin, along with white eyes, one of which was hidden behind some hair. They were wearing a simple sweatervest and shirt with pants and sneakers.<br/>
"It's quite alright, Alex-san," Ichigo says.<br/>
"W-What bring you to the..." the ghostly figure finally notices Fluttershy and seems to become breathless, a bit of pink rising in his dead cheeks, "the... the..." he tries to speak, but he didn't seem to be able to form words.<br/>
"Ah, Alex-san," Ichigo smiles, "This is our new caretaker. Fluttershy."<br/>
"Hello," Fluttershy says softly, giving a kind smile.<br/>
"H-hi..." the ghost says.<br/>
"What's your name?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"I... I'm Al..." the ghost tried to speak but his words turned into mumbles as he tries not to look directly at Fluttershy.<br/>
"Sorry, could you repeat that?"<br/>
"M... my name is Alexan..."<br/>
"One more time?"<br/>
"It's okay, Alex!" Corey says, "Fluttershy's super nice!"<br/>
"S-Sorry, I... get nervous around new people... give me a second..." the ghost hid his reddening face in his hands.<br/>
"It's okay," Fluttershy says assuringly. Things were awkwardly silent as the ghost got his bearings.<br/>
"Okay... I-I'm Alexander... I'm a ghost and a B rank..." Alexander finally manages to say, "I-I'm sorry if I scare you... not a lot of p-people like ghosts... I-I swear I'm nice..."<br/>
"It's alright, Alexander," Fluttershy says with a smile.<br/>
"Y-You're not scared?..."<br/>
"No," Fluttershy says, "You seem nice."<br/>
"Oh! T... Thank you!" Alexander smiles a bit, "I-I think you're nice, too! A-And... r... really pr..." he mumbles something again.<br/>
"What was that?"<br/>
"I-I think you're... really pre... AAAAAAHH!" he suddenly shrieks and disappears as if scared by something.<br/>
"Huh??" Fluttershy blinks, looking behind herself, only to be caught face to face with a giant green snake! "AAH!" she gasps in freight as the snake suddenly wraps around her without warning and stares into her being with golden eyes.<br/>
"Well, well..." the snake seems to hiss, "A human hassssss come into our abode... and a tassssssty looking one at that~"<br/>
"T-Tasty??" Fluttershy shudders.<br/>
"Sinuous!" Ichigo gasps, "Release her this instant!"<br/>
"Hm? Why should I?" the snake asks.<br/>
"Don't eat Miss Fluttershy! She's our caretaker!" Corey pleads, which seems to cause the snake to back away a bit.<br/>
"Oh... our caretaker?... My apologies," the snake unravels Fluttershy and slithers back before suddenly beginning to change, his tail getting shorter and growing hair, arms, legs, and ears until Fluttershy sees a human-like person in its place. He still had green skin and golden eyes, but along with that she saw him with long pointed ears, and a well sculpted, lean body. Thankfully he had pants on once he turned back, but other than that there were no other clothes.<br/>
"H... How did you do that?" Fluttershy says in awe.<br/>
"I'm a shapeshifter," the snake-man says, "I'm able to transform into the large ssssssserpent you saw me as earlier."<br/>
"S-Shape-shifter?..." Fluttershy shudders.<br/>
"Now now, don't shake ssssssso much~ Allow me to introducccccce myself... I am Ssssinuoussssss. I am a Rank A monster, alongsssssssside the half-vampire and princcccely prick downstairs. This means I could eassssily kill you, if I wanted to~"<br/>
"B-B-But you wouldn't do that, would you?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"Hmmmmm... no. For one thing, I'm sssssstrictly on a diet from the MPRP, sssssso eating you would get me in trouble. And besssssides... humans are too fun, eating them would be a wasssste~ And you... you look like quite the adorable one~ So ssssssoft and warm and ssssssweet~"<br/>
"U-Uh... um..." Fluttershy's face turns beet red at Sinuous's compliment, not sure how she should feel about this.<br/>
"Miss Fluttershy, why are you turning red?... are you part tomato?" Corey asks.<br/>
"Heeheeehee~" Sinuous chuckles, "Ssssorry, I couldn't help it~ You're too cute to not teasssse~ Now... if you excuse me, I have a library window to basssssk under. I hope to sssssee more of you ssssooon, Missssssssssss caretaker~" he seductively whispers in Fluttershy's ear, causing her knees to buckle a bit before heading into the library.<br/>
Ichigo catches Fluttershy before she can hit the ground, "Careful, Fluttershy-sama!"<br/>
"I... is he always like this?..." Fluttershy asks.<br/>
"He's... very much a lecherous creature," Ichigo says with a sigh, "Even though we're not allowed to have physical relations with humans, that doesn't stop him from flirting with anyone he finds attractive."<br/>
"Do you have a fever, Miss Fluttershy?" Corey asks in a worried tone.<br/>
"No, I'm fine, Corey..." Fluttershy says, finally standing back up on her own, "W-We should probably see whoever's left..."<br/>
"Agreed-"<br/>
BANG!<br/>
Fluttershy jumps in freight as the front doors in the foyar bursted open, clinging onto Ichigo once again.<br/>
"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM, ANGEL BOY!"<br/>
"Do you realize what this could do to you?! You think of nothing but your own sinful desires!"<br/>
"... speaking of the devil and angel..." Ichigo groans, "There's two of them now."<br/>
Fluttershy tilts her head in confusion to Ichigo, who only gestures for her to follow him, Corey nervously following behind as they head back to the foyer stairs, and seeing another pair of boys bickering under the chanelier. And these boys seemed to be the most surprising to see for Fluttershy. One was a muscular man with skin the color of charcoal, and red and orange hair that almost looked as if his head were on fire. Along with that were a pair of black horns on either side of his head and a matching pair of leathery wings and a tail. His clothing was just as agressive as he was with black and red leather. His flaming eyes glared down the person he was bickering with.<br/>
The other one was just as striking to Fluttershy. This one had perfectly smooth white skin and long, flowing golden hair that went down his back. His eyes were a piercing sky blue, and he was in an elegant white suit. Above his head was a halo that glowed with heavenly light, and on his back were a pair of beautiful white wings. Most striking of all, was what appeared to be a sword in a hilt attached to his belt. Fluttershy immediately recognized what these two were at a glance. An angel, and a demon. Servants of God and the Devil. Of all the things she had seen, this was the hardest for her mind to believe in the moment. Ichigo sighs as he walks down the stairs ahead of Fluttershy.<br/>
"Let me guess. Amadaeus-senpai snuck out again?" Ichigo asks.<br/>
"Oh, sup Ichi," the demon waves to the fox spirit before going back to bickering, "It's not like I got caught!"<br/>
"You could have! If someone were to see through your disguise and recognize you for the hellish creature you were, we'd all be in huge trouble even without the MPRP!" the angel exclaims.<br/>
"Pfff, whatever. As if these stupid humans here on earth scare me," the demon rolls his eyes, "I can take on anything these guys could throw at me!"<br/>
"Amadaeus-senpai, I hate to tell you but Ziraphell-senpai has a point," Ichigo says, "The rules are that unless you're accompanied by a caretaker you can't leave the building unattended!"<br/>
"You really think I've ever given a shit about rules? And what caretaker do you see around here?"<br/>
"Um-"<br/>
"Those are still the rules! And breaking them will cause great trouble not just for you, but for everyone in this house!" the angel hisses, "Most will have to go back to the corporation, and you WILL face retribution!"<br/>
"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you, Mr. Holy. If you really think I deserve punishment why don't you just kill me with that fancy golden sword of yours?"<br/>
"I am a soldier of the Lord, and I am above your petty prodding."<br/>
"But I KNOW you want to."<br/>
"Excuse me-"<br/>
"Yes, I will admit part of me wants to slice your head off on the spot, but I myself must abide the rules of the MPRP and let you be. But once I'm able to return to heaven, there would be NOTHING stopping me from sending my fellow soldiers on you."<br/>
"Oh I'm shaking in my boots! A bunch of winged harp strummers on clouds are gonna be after me! You don't scare me-"<br/>
"EXCUSE ME!!!"<br/>
Finally, the quarellers hear the soft squeaks of the pink haired girl on the stairs and turn to see her. Both the angel and demon had looks of shock and surprise seeing the mortal girl on the stairs. Ichigo sighs, relieved to have them finally stop and beings speaking, "Um... Ziraphell, Amadaeus, this is our new human caretaker hired by the MPRP. Her name is Fluttershy and I've been introducing her to the rest of the boys in the house."<br/>
"Oh... how serindipitous..." the angel says, immedaitely cooling down.<br/>
"Hmph... just a mortal?" the demon huffs.<br/>
"Um... hello," Fluttershy waves, heading down to talk with them, "It's nice to meet you. Anything you can tell me about yourselves?"<br/>
"... Well, if angel boy wouldn't mind me going first," the demon approaches, "My name is Amadaeus. I'm a demon, and along with that what you'd call a Rank S monster, which basically means there are few things the same level I am, and if anyone messes with me they're in for it... I don't typically associate with mortals, but... you're pretty good looking for one, I won't lie~"<br/>
"Please, don't be so crude..." the angel rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Alright, you go ahead!" Amadaeus hisses.<br/>
"I will... ahem," the angel clears his throat, "I am Ziraphell, an angel. Much like Amadaeus, I am also an S rank. I've once served God as a loyal soldier to fight in his army. However, for the time being I'm stuck on earth and staying here. You may be mortal, but I will adress you as my superior for the time being, until I can return to my home in heaven."<br/>
"Oh... well, it's an honor to meet you both. And I do swear to be a good caretaker," Fluttershy says with a smile.<br/>
"Good," Ziraphell says with a small nod, "Now, if you excuse me I'll be heading to my quarters to pray before dinner."<br/>
"No one asked Icarus!" Amadaeus yells as the angel flies off and down a corador on the second floor, "Well... I guess in the meantime I have nothing to do. Who else you have yet to see?"<br/>
"Um... I've seen ten of you so far, counting you and Ziraphell," Fluttershy says.<br/>
"I believe all that's left are Clayton-tan and Shea-senpai," Ichigo says softly.<br/>
"Ooooh, in that case mind if I follow you?" Amadaeus says, suddenly with a grin on his face, "I need to check in on Clayton anyway. I have a bet to settle with him."<br/>
"I suppose I don't see why not," Fluttershy says with a smile.<br/>
Ichigo tries to speak, but stops himself, not wanting to upset Fluttershy.<br/>
"I think Big Bro is in his room," Corey says with a smile, "Come on! Let's go!" he immediately rushes up the stairs again, his tail wagging happily as he goes in the direction opposite of the library. The rest of the group follows up behind as Corey heads over to a hallway with a small series of doors, stopping over at one and knocking, "Big brother Clayton! The caretaker's here!"<br/>
"Huh?" Fluttershy hears something from behind the door, "Who?" the door opens and Corey's tail wags happily, "Oh hey kid," a gruff voice speaks as the person inside the room steps out. She immediately sees a very tall man in a white tank top and dirty shorts. He was very muscular and tan, with dark chocolate brown hair and eyes that matched. What more there were two wolf-like ears coming from his head and a wolf tail from his back. In comparison to the sweet and playful Corey, this one was much more wild and fierce in appearence.<br/>
"She's right here!" Corey heads over to Fluttershy and brings her over, "This is her! The new caretaker!"<br/>
"... what?" the tall wild stranger blinks in disbelief, "You're it?... You're the caretaker?"<br/>
"Um... yes?... I-I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy introduces herself.<br/>
"... You're kidding," he says in disappointment, "A soft little girl is in charge of twelve monster boys which include three A ranks and three S ranks? I would've figured they'd send at least three military guys here or something!"<br/>
"W... huh?" Fluttershy blinks, "I-I'm sorry I'm not what you expected..."<br/>
"Whatever... I guess you are kinda cute... whatever..." he sighs.<br/>
"Well I am only the first one here... maybe there will be more soon?" Fluttershy says. She couldn't lie that it was strange she was the only person caring for these people, but part of her felt it would be rude if she said.<br/>
"I guess," he huffs.<br/>
"Um... is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?" Fluttershy awkwardly asks, "I-I'm being shown around and introduced to everyone living here."<br/>
"... Okay," he sighs, "If I have to. I'm Clayton, I'm a werewolf and people may say I'm just a B rank, but I intend to show I'm higher."<br/>
"Um... why would you want a higher rank?" Fluttershy asks, "Doesn't it mean how dangerous you are?"<br/>
"The higher rank you have the more important you are!" Clayton says.<br/>
"I'm not sure if that's how it works..." Fluttershy says softly.<br/>
"Hey Clay!" Amadaeus waves.<br/>
"Amadaeus!" Clayton smiles at the demon, "How was your time out?"<br/>
"Same as last time pretty much. Angel boy still being a pissant about it."<br/>
"Big surprise, Mr. Almighty acting like he's better than anyone else," Clayton huffs.<br/>
"Oh! Did get a new game though. You in?" Amadaeus says.<br/>
"Hell yeah!" Clayton says.<br/>
"Can I join?" Corey asks.<br/>
"Don't think that's for you, kid, sorry," Clayton says, "So who else you gotta see yet?"<br/>
"I believe there's just Shea left-"<br/>
"I hear you..."<br/>
"AH!" Fluttershy gasps, "W-What was that?..."<br/>
"Speaking of which..." Amadaeus says, "Creepy fuck..."<br/>
"I see you... I sense you... as I sense all..."<br/>
Fluttershy quivers in place, "W-w-w-w-who's there?"<br/>
"At ease, caretaker... do not be alarmed that you hear me in your mind..."<br/>
Suddenly, Fluttershy sees the lights in the hallway flicker as Corey yipes and hides behind her in fear, whimpering softly. Looking down the hallway Fluttershy sees some black... smoke? She wasn't sure what it was, but she could see it seeping from beneath a door and collecting together. A gust of wind whips through the hallway as the black miasma clouded the hall. By the time the blackness disappears, Fluttershy sees... a living shadow standing in the hallway in the shape of a human man. In place of hair she could only see black tendrills coming from his head, and a single, large, white eye staring right at her from the center of its face. They seemed to be wearing clothes as well; a deep red dress shirt and black pants with a black frill collar and dark shoes. Fluttershy could only stand and stare, her skin going pale in freight, for several seconds until...<br/>
"Would it kill you to use the door you overdramatic bitch?"<br/>
"Uh... sorry..."<br/>
Clayton's comment killed the atmosphere quickly. And Amadaeus's snickers at Fluttershy's expression didn't help.<br/>
"You are the caretaker?... Your name is Fluttershy..."<br/>
"H-How did you know my name?..." Fluttershy asks, still shuddering.<br/>
"I see many things from my room... I've seen many beginnings and many ends... I am aware of all things that have been, that are, and things that may be..."<br/>
"S-S-So... you're the... last resident?"<br/>
"Yes... I am Sheogorath, the third S rank staying here... I am what you know as an Elder God, or Old One... this shade you see in front of you is a projection of me... were you to see my true form you would be driven mad..."<br/>
"Oh... my..." Fluttershy shudders at the thought.<br/>
"Do not fear me, young mortal woman... I do not intend you harm... though I see many futures ahead of you... some where you are fired... and some where you die... in two you are consumed by the snake shapeshifter... in one you are corrupted by the demon Amadaeus... and in four-"<br/>
"SHEA CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YOU'RE SCARING US!!" Corey cries. Fluttershy is white as a sheet hearing these possible ends.<br/>
"Oh... sorry, I... am not good at small talk..."<br/>
"No shit..." Clayton sighs.<br/>
"Like the others here... you may refer to me as Shea for simplicity's sake..."<br/>
"U-Um okay... i-i-it's nice t-t-to... m-meet you..." Fluttershy says.<br/>
"It pleases me... to make your acquaintence... as well... now that you've met us all... I believe its time... you settled into your room... it's the second hallway... finall door to left... I shall... return to my own quarters... good day..." with that, the shadow disappears back behind the door, as mysteriously as he appeared.<br/>
"... He... seems... uh..." Fluttershy shudders, not sure what to say.<br/>
"It's okay," Ichigo says with a smile, "Shea has... never been a very social person considering what he is. It doesn't help he rarely comes out of his room or speaks with the others. But yes, I believe it's time I show you your room, Fluttershy-sama."<br/>
"O-Okay..." Fluttershy nods quickly. Ichigo brings her back to the other hallway, leaving Corey, Amadaeus, and Clayton back where they were. Just like the Elder God said, her room was the last one on the left.<br/>
Ichigo opens the door quickly and guides her inside. Her room seemed to be very well kept with the essentials; a bed, a dresser, a closet, a mirror, and she could see a small private bathroom in the back as well. "Is there anything I can get you to help you settle in? Or do you want some time by yourself?" Ichigo asks curtiously.<br/>
"Thank you, but... I think I'd like some time alone," Fluttershy says softly.<br/>
"Alright," Ichigo says, "Don't be afraid to ask for anything."<br/>
"Thank you... I'll see you at dinner?"<br/>
"Hai..." with that, Ichigo leaves, softly closing the door behind her, leaving the new caretaker with just her suitcase, and her thoughts.<br/>
"... What did I get myself into?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while! Life got crazy and this kinda got on the backburner, but I hope you guys enjoy this either way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluttershy laid back on the large bed in her room and emits a soft sigh. She had no idea how to properly take in everything that was around her. She knew of magic, yes, but nothing she knew prepared her for all of this. She was the only caretaker in this large mansion caring for twelve monster boys; a dog person, a catboy, a kitsune, a weresheep and werewolf, an angel and demon, and even an elder god just to name a few of them. Not only were they a lot for one person, but some of them were very dangerous, and if what Shea the Elder God had said to her was anything, this was going to be a much bigger challenge than she thought. Her mind, still exhausted from jet lag, was racing with thoughts of what could possibly go wrong.<br/>Before she could think any further, however...<br/>"E-Que-Stri-A Girls, we're unforgetable~ Boots on hooves, bikinis on top~"<br/>Her phone was ringing. She sits up with a gasp. Who was calling? She looks to the screen finding a number she didn't quite recognize. For all she knew, this was probably a robot call or something, but she still answers.<br/>"H-Hello?" she speaks meekly.<br/>"Miss Fluttershy? This is the Director."<br/>That's right! Fluttershy remembered the driver saying to expect the director to call soon after she arrived! "H-Hello, sir!" Fluttershy says, "May I help you?"<br/>"I'm simply calling in to see how you're settling in. You've arrived at the facility?" he asks.<br/>"Yes. I'm currently in my room," Fluttershy answers.<br/>"Ah, yes, good," the director replies, "And you've been introduced to your tenants?"<br/>"Yes... um, about that. I have a question," Fluttershy says, "I've noticed that there's... quite a lot of them and... it seems that I'm the only caretaker here at the moment,"<br/>"Oh?" the director utters in confusion before gasping, "Ah... right, I had forgotten to tell you. Originally there were to be three other caretakers joining you, however, it seems they had to resign their applications at last minute for one reason or another."<br/>"Oh..." Fluttershy sighs. Three people suddenly quitting at last minute? Considering who was here, Fluttershy couldn't really blame anyone if they were that nervous.<br/>"If this is a problem, we'd be happy to move you to another residence with a smaller workload..." the director says.<br/>Fluttershy goes quiet, pondering what he said. She couldn't deny that this whole situation was rather scary, being the only caretaker in a mansion of twelve monster boys. It probably would be smart of her to ask to be brought to another facility... but something inside her said to stay here.<br/>"It's alright, director," Fluttershy says, "I want to stay here."<br/>"Are you possitive?" the director asks.<br/>"Yes... I want to help these boys as much as I can," Fluttershy has a small smile on her face as she answers.<br/>"Very well... I must commend your bravery, Miss Fluttershy," the director says, "Most in your position would probably back down. Either way, if there's anything that the MPRP can provide, don't be afraid to ask for help."<br/>"Thank you, sir..." Fluttershy says.<br/>"I imagine you're tired after flying out so far from your home. In that case, you can use today to rest up, however your duties as caretaker will begin tomorrow."<br/>"Thank you, sir," Fluttershy says, "I won't let you down!"<br/>"Thank you, Fluttershy. Good day."<br/>With that, the director hung up, leaving Fluttershy once again alone with her thoughts. She sighs and flops back onto her pillow, looking around her room. While it did contain the essentials, there wasn't all that much else. She'd need to unpack and set up her room, and she imagine that Prince Triton would be expecting her to clean his boots and make dinner. Then she'd have to get a list of chores she'd need to complete for the day and...<br/>Her jetlag finally catches up with her as the girl's eyes flutter closed, sleep quickly coming like a thief in the night.<br/>--<br/>"Miss Fluttershy?... Helloooooo?"<br/>Fluttershy whines a bit as she's awoken by someone poking her face, "Wha... what is it?... I'm up, I'm up," she waves the hand away and sits up, stretching her arms out, "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off..."<br/>"It's okay..." a soft voice says, "You looked very cute..."<br/>"Huh?" Fluttershy turns to see who it was that woke her and gasps, "Oh!" A boy in pajama like clothing with grey hair and blue eyes with pale skin, and a prominent pair of horns coming from  his fluffy head, was sitting on the bed beside her, "William, is it? Corey told me about you."<br/>"Yes... it's nice to meet you," William says with a drowsy smile, "Ichigo asked me to check on you..."<br/>"Oh? Is something wrong?"<br/>"Not exactly... hmmmm..." William smiles and lies down on the bed beside her, "This bed is so comfy..."<br/>"What do you mean not exactly?" Fluttershy asks.<br/>"mmmm..." William didn't seem to be paying attention as he simply nuzzled into Fluttershy's pillow.<br/>"W-William?" Fluttershy taps him gently, "Why did Ichigo ask you to check on me?"<br/>"Huh?... oh... uh, I can't remember..." William replies, "I think it was something about... Prince Triton or something?... I dunno..."<br/>"Wha... AH!" Fluttershy gasps, looking to the clock and seeing it was already 4:30 PM, "That's right, Prince Triton wanted me to cook dinner!" William was already asleep on top of Fluttershy's bed and didn't respond as she bolted for the door and down the hall, "Oh no oh no oh no!!" Her first day there and she was almost late to cook dinner for the boys. She managed to make her way down the stairs and find her way to the kitchen, where Triton was waiting, "I-I'm here! Don't worry!!"<br/>Triton turns his head over to Fluttershy with a look of disappointment, "Ah... so you're awake after all. You think you can just use your time working here to laze like the cat and sheep?"<br/>"I-I wasn't sleeping!" Fluttershy fibbed in a panic.<br/>"... That rat's nest on your head says otherwise," Triton lifted a mirror up to Fluttershy, showing her hair had become quite the bedhead from her nap. Immediately she turns red, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"<br/>"I... I'm sorry... Jet lag just caught up with me, your majesty..." Fluttershy tries to say softly.<br/>"No excuses! When you are serving I shall not accept any slip ups! You're lucky this was your first day, or I wouldn't be quite so merciful."<br/>"I-"<br/>"SHUSH!" Triton silences Fluttershy before she could make her case, "Now, you have about thirty minutes until it's time for dinner. And I shall be expecting actual FOOD insted of whatever you mortals consider a good meal. Do I make myself clear?" Fluttershy could only nod, frowning sadly, "Alright. Go on then, get to it!" Triton orders before leaving the room, leaving Fluttershy shaking in her boots. It took the girl a few moments of gathering herself before she went to the cupboards to see what there was she could make. Fluttershy wasn't too much of a stranger to the kitchen, having made homemade meals for animals she helped care for at home, but making a meal for twelve people was a hurdle she definately wasn't prepared for. And not to mention the very limited time she had. She had to think of something. What could she make that's quick and easy but still enough to be considered a meal?...<br/>Fluttershy looks through the fridge first, surprised to see it well stocked already. There were some select vegetables that look like they were home grown, a variety of beverages, and some packages of meat from pork chops to chicken breasts. It was quite the array of ingrediants, but she only had 45 minutes. Finally, her eyes spotted on two packs of ground beef, and immediately her eyes lit up with inspiration; tacos! It'd be quick and she could easily make enough for the boys with what she had. Immediately she takes out the ground beef and broke it down to be cooked on the stove top. While that cooked down she reached in the cupboard for spices and a pack of soft shells. After putting together the seasonings and some stock to slowly stew the beef in, she found some tomatos, peppers, cabbage, and avocado in the fridge which she quickly sliced up.<br/>In the meanwhile, Triton made his way to the living room where he saw Corey on the couch spending time with a very begrudging Maxwell. In another chair he saw his friend Alucard, and on the floor was Ichigo.<br/>"Well, this Fluttershy woman is starting off with impending disappointment," Triton makes his way to another chair, "I doubt she'll last by the end of the week."<br/>"Huh?" Corey gasps, "But she's really nice!"<br/>"And she had the nerve to sleep on the job her first day," Triton says.<br/>"Um... T-Technically tomorrow's her first day, isn't it?" Alucard replies.<br/>"She's here today, is she not?"<br/>"Prince Triton," Ichigo says, "With all due respect, I believe you're not willing to give Fluttershy a chance."<br/>"Why should I?" Triton asks, "Why should I give any sort of "chance" to mortal humans who have never looked beyond what their feeble eyes can see?"<br/>"I understand you're upset about all of this, believe me," Ichigo says, "But there's nothing we can do. We need to learn to live amongst them for both their sake and ours. This won't be solved until we set aside our differences."<br/>"As if I would associate myself with a bunch of flea-bitten muts like you and those two on the couch!"<br/>"Hey!" Maxwell hisses, "He's the flea-bitten one, not me!"<br/>"But I bathed today!" Corey objects.<br/>"And you also have been around the werewolf a lot," Triton says, "Do you even know where he's been?!"<br/>"Don't talk about big brother like that!"<br/>"I'm not talking to you," Triton huffs and turns away to read a book.<br/>"There's no need to be rude, Triton..." Alucard meekly says.<br/>"Why do you care about what some simpletons think, Alucard?" Triton asks.<br/>"Well, Ichigo has a point... we all have to live her together until we can be accepted, and if we don't we'll have to go back to the facility. So, what's the harm?"<br/>"You are far more forgiving than I am, Alucard," Triton sighs, "In some ways that's respectable, but you can't just settle for the rabble or you'll just end up as one of them."<br/>"Okay... what's that smell?"<br/>"Dinner's ready!" Fluttershy's voice sang from the dining room, where she had completely set up the taco dinner, each of the essentials well set up on the table from the bowl of meat, to a tomato salsa, as well as shells, sour cream, avocado, and some greens. Surely enough, she was certain this would be perfect.<br/>"Tacos??"<br/>"EEP!" Fluttershy gasps, already seeing Sheagorath at a chair in his illusionary form, "H-How long were you there?"<br/>"I've always been here... for eons and eons..."<br/>"Uh... that's not exactly what I asked..." Fluttershy awkwardly murmurs.<br/>"Ooh! It smells good!" Corey happily makes his way to the table.<br/>"What on earth is this?!" Triton gasps, "I thought I asked you to make dinner!"<br/>"Um... Your majesty, this IS dinner. Tacos!"<br/>"I have never heard of these "tacos," and all I see is selections of messes in bowls!" the prince protests.<br/>"Um, it's something you put together yourself, kind of," Fluttershy says, "You wrap up the meat and a selection of veggies and cheese in a flour tortilla!"<br/>"Tort... what?!" the prince was quite perplexed by this common food, "I refuse! You expect me to stomach commoner food?!"<br/>"Y-Your majesty-"<br/>"I don't want o hear it! You are out of here-"<br/>"T-TRITON!" Alucard shouts, "Please... there's no need to blow a gasket. She did cook all of this for us, it'd be rude to not at least try..."<br/>"... I suppose..." Triton sighs, "Very well. I'll judge these "tacos" of yours before propperly banishing you."<br/>"T-Thank you!" Fluttershy nods.<br/>With that, everyone soon made it to the table, and the foods were passed around until everyone had made their tacos. Fluttershy, of course, was watching from the side sweating bullets, waiting for Triton to try it. He had assembled his wrap quite neatly, and proceeded to get into it with a knife and fork. She thought about saying how it was meant to be eaten with your hands, but held herself back... she gulpls down some air as he takes a bite.<br/>"Hmmm..." the prince goes quiet for a bit as he ponders on the taste, "... decent," he finally says, "Nothing spectacular, but decent. And you did cook all of this yourself, which I should commend... very well," Triton nods, "You stay here another day. But I'll be closely watching you in the coming days, so I expect improvement."<br/>"Yes, your majesty! Thank you!" Fluttershy bows, internally sighing in relief. With that, everyone was happily eating her meal... except herself. Fluttershy felt her stomach growling, but remained on the sidelines ensuring everyone was having a good time. By the end, everyone was full and happy... but there was nothing left. Fluttershy just sighs as she gets to cleaning the dishes, keeping her hunger to herself.<br/>After she was done with dishes, Fluttershy was finally up in her room again, and slowly but surely unpacking and getting everything sorted out. Alas, she hadn't really eaten much today and didn't get the chance to eat at dinner. As she had just gotten out of the shower and into a comfy robe, there's a knock at her door.<br/>"Fluttershy-sama?" it was Ichigo's voice, "Is it okay to come in?"<br/>"Ichigo?... Um, yes, you can come in!" Fluttershy says, making sure real quick that she was decent before he opened the door, something wrapped up in his hand.<br/>"Forgive me for intruding, I know you're still getting used to this place," Ichigo says softly, "But I couldn't help but notice you didn't really eat at dinner..."<br/>"Huh? Oh, it's no problem!" Fluttershy says with a smile, trying not to let on how hungry she was.<br/>"Are you sure?... Because I made you this bento," Ichigo hands her the cloth-wrapped box he had, "It's not much, but I didn't want you going to bed on an empty stomach."<br/>"What?... Oh, Ichigo, you didn't need to go through all this trouble!" Fluttershy sits down and opens the wrapping, seeing a well put together meal of eggs, rice, some fruit, and a small cake. Immediately her stomach rumbled louder than usual, which Ichigo quickly noticed with a chuckle.<br/>"I thought you'd like it."<br/>"Thank you so much!" Fluttershy says, trying not to cry from joy as she happily dug in.<br/>"And... I want to apologize for Triton's behavior today," Ichigo sighs, "He really shouldn't have put you on the spot when you were still settling in. But, I also want to comend you for being able to adapt to it and put together something that would be good for everyone."<br/>"It's not much, really," Fluttershy says.<br/>"I wouldn't say that. It's quite a lot... I know you're probably very overwhelmed caring for twelve people on your own, which is why I want to say if you ever need any help at all, do not be afraid to ask me," Ichigo says with a smile.<br/>"... Thank you," Fluttershy says, giving him a small hug, "I really needed to hear that after today."<br/>Ichigo happily hugs back, "Alright... now I don't believe there's anything else for you to do for the evening, so you can spend the rest of it however you like."<br/>"Okay," Fluttershy nods, "You have a good night, Ichigo."<br/>"And you, Fluttershy-sama... Oyasuminasai," he says softly before leaving the room, letting Fluttershy enjoy the bento in peace. Before long, Fluttershy was relaxing by herself on her bed, typing up a shedule on her laptop with some calming music for her fraying nerves. She was quite lucky to have made it through today, so she'll have to plan out the remainder of the week as much as she could. Today was just a taste of how difficult the road ahead would be, but she was ready all the same.<br/>Finally, she sees a video call coming in as she was finishing up, and she clicks on the ringing bell icon for Trotter, and gets quite the surprise.<br/>"Hey, Fluttershy!!!"<br/>"Girls!!" Fluttershy gasps, as she sees a video feed of all of her friends there; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset, who were all smiling so happily at her.<br/>"I hope we didn't contact you too late," Sunset says, "What time is it by you?"<br/>"About 9 at night. It's alright," Fluttershy reassures them, overjoyed to see them at what appears to be midday on their end.<br/>"So, how was your first day on the job?" Pinkie asks with a grin, "Meet any cute critters?"<br/>"Oh yes!" Fluttershy nods with a smile, "Quite a lot of them, actually!"<br/>"OH! What did you see? A puppy? A kitty? A ferret? A liopleurodon?!"<br/>"Uh, not exactly," Fluttershy chuckles.<br/>"Pinkie, take it easy!" Applejack says, "You look like you've had quite the day!"<br/>"You could say that... I had to help make dinner for everyone tonight, and I almost slept past it," Fluttershy chuckled.<br/>"Oh my, you must really have your work cut on for you!" Rarity says, "Don't work yourself too hard, darling!"<br/>"I won't, Rarity."<br/>"You've contacted your parents already, right?" Rainbow Dash asks, "Because Zephyr won't stop contacting me..."<br/>"I contacted them once my plane landed already... Sorry about my brother, Rainbow."<br/>"Eh, it's okay."<br/>"Well I hope you're still having a good time over there," Twilight says, "We all miss you."<br/>"I miss you guys, too... I really wish you guys were here with me..."<br/>"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Applejack says, "We're all rooting for you back home."<br/>"Alright, we won't keep you much longer," Sunset says, "You get a good night's sleep for us! Do your best taking care of those animals. We know you can do it!"<br/>"Thank you... Goodnight girls," Fluttershy smiles.<br/>"Goodnight!" the girls reply before ending the call, leaving Fluttershy alone.<br/>Fluttershy let her smile fall into a disappointed frown... that was right, no one at home had any idea what she was really doing. They all thought she had come here to work at this sanctuary for abused animals, because she couldn't tell them the truth. The truth that she came to care for people they couldn't believe existed among them. If she did, not only would she be released from her possition, but she'd also be putting her friends and loved ones in danger... the thought made tears fall down from her eyes.<br/>"I've never lied to my friends before..." she wept softly. Finishing her schedule, she put away her laptop and curled up in her bed, sobbing quietly into her pillow. Of all the things she had to endure, having to keep all of this secret from the friends who trust her with all their hearts was the hardest part of this, but this was how it had to be. For the sake of herself, her friends, and the boys she was caring for. Eventually, she calmed down, and drifted to sleep, preparing herself for the journey that'd begin tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>